


moonlight

by lemondaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, SeokSoo, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, booseoksoon, chocolate chip cookies, minghao has a teddy, minghao is a cutiepie, underrated seoksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondaes/pseuds/lemondaes
Summary: jisoo needs seokmin so much, and he doesn't know what he would do without him.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you can spot the modern family reference, i will love you forever
> 
> inspired by ariana grande's "moonlight"

jisoo adores seokmin. seokmin is everything good and pure. he’s jisoo’s light in the dark, the rainbow after the storms and the sunshine after the rain. he doesn’t quite know what he would do without his bright-eyed dongsaeng.

 

so it’s just routine when jisoo steps out of the living room, wrapped in a soft oversized yellow sweater that he’s almost certain is seokmin’s, and walks directly into their shared bedroom. jisoo, seokmin and seungkwan share a room but he knows for a fact that seungkwan likes to cuddle with vernon at night. this means they have the room all to themselves and jisoo is not surprised when he finds seokmin perched in the corner, engrossed in a book that wonwoo recommended.

 

seokmin looks up and beams. “how are you, soo?” jisoo almost melts. 

 

“i’m tired. can we cuddle?.” jisoo grumbles, unfolding the blankets on the bottom bunk (which is seokmin’s) and crawling in, making grabby hands at seokmin once he’s settled. seokmin lets out a light chuckle which jisoo just wants to listen to again and again.

 

he truly adores seokmin. the other members have noticed too, but are too polite to question it, afraid they would break something fragile. seungkwan and soonyoung, two-thirds of the infamous gag trio with seokmin, have once or twice asked but only to be met with vague answers. he just ends up gravitating towards seokmin, whether it’s after a hard practice session or a long day of schedules, and he enjoys the younger’s company.

 

“what’s wrong, buttercup?” seokmin lightly says, pulling jisoo gently onto his lap. another thing jisoo loves is the stream of cute pet names. buttercup is one of his favourites, the others including treasure and peaches. it’s something about the way he says it, voice filled with fondness and warmth. it makes jisoo go all gooey and he loves it.

 

jisoo whimpers, nuzzling his face into seokmin’s neck. he breathes in seokmin’s earthy smell and feels himself relax. “talk to me. what’s up?” he says, pulling away slightly to look at jisoo properly. jisoo just can’t bring himself to tell him. he doesn’t want to burden seokmin, because god knows seokmin already has enough to shoulder, and he certainly does not want to sound needy.

 

as if he could read jisoo’s mind, seokmin shifts awkwardly. “you know you can tell me anything right? i want you to be able to talk to me, sweetheart.” when jisoo looks up again, seokmin’s eyes are filled with worry. 

 

jisoo takes a deep breath and goes for it. “i lost minghao’s teddy.” he winced as he waited for a reaction. 

 

“what?” the look on seokmin’s face is not what he expected. there’s confusion and disbelief but jisoo’s so glad that it’s not disgust. 

 

“i think i left it in the practice room when haohao headed out earlier and told me to take it. i must have forgotten to grab it as i left and when i went back, it wasn’t there anymore!” jisoo wails, clutching a handful of seokmin’s hoodie desperately. he needs to keep it in but seeing seokmin's genuine worry, everything just came tumbling out.

 

“shh, it’s ok, it’s ok.” seokmin gently smooths down jisoo’s hair, but that seems to agitate him more.

 

“but it’s not ok! you know how precious that teddy is to minghao and he almost threw a tantrum the last time it went missing! minghao’s love goes jun, the teddy, chocolate chip cookies and then the rest of us! and it’s completely my fault-”

 

“hey, hey, hey. don’t blame yourself like that!” seokmin cuts off jisoo’s worried rambling, pressing light kisses into his hair. “i’ll come with you tomorrow, we’ll look for it together and if we don’t find it, i’ll come with you to talk to minghao. it’s ok, i’ve got you, there’s nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.” and jisoo feels like crying. not only is seokmin bright and gorgeous, he’s sweet too. the emotions overflow as a tear rolls down his cheek. he turns away, hoping seokmin won’t notice, but no luck.

 

seokmin grabs his chin softly to make jisoo look at him. jisoo refuses to meet his eyes, tears starting to stream down. “was it something i said? tell me what’s wrong and we can sort it out together,” he reaches out to brush away the falling tears with his thumb.

 

“no, it’s not you, you’re perfect. i was just thinking, what did i do to deserve you? you’re sweet and handsome and kind and funny and i think i might love you,” jisoo mumbles the last part, casting his eyes down and picking at a stray thread in his jumper.

 

a moment passes and jisoo was ready to die of embarrassment. maybe he could make a run for it. “oh jisoo hyung,” seokmin cries. jisoo's head shoots up, and seokmin’s eyes are bright, burning with a happiness and passion that jisoo can’t quite fathom. “hyung, i’ve loved you for the longest time. you never noticed but i love you too.” 

 

jisoo can only stare in shock. “you? loved me?” seokmin nodded diligently, a gleeful smile playing on his lips. “oh,” jisoo said, sinking down further into his sweater. he kinda just wants to stay there for a bit.

 

when he turns his head back up, he is met with a nervous look from seokmin. something’s up and jisoo can’t bear to see something trouble his dongsaeng. then, jisoo is caught off guard and his eyes widen as seokmin leans in, so close that their noses are almost touching and he can feel seokmin’s hot breath ghosting his face. he pauses there, and it takes a while for jisoo to realise he’s asking for permission. jisoo grins, wraps his arms around seokmin’s neck and kisses him softly. it’s so so endearing, the way seokmin holds him as if he were fine porcelain ready to break at any moment and the way seokmin gently brushes his cheek. jisoo thinks there’s no way he could fall any deeper for him.

 

they pull away, matching soft smiles on their faces. jisoo is pretty sure his ears have gone red but he’s so happy. seokmin is everything he wanted. 

 

seokmin’s eyes twinkle as he beams. jisoo hyung, the cute boy he had been pining after for ages, was finally his. to seokmin, jisoo is the most precious thing in his life. he’s his treasure and is so special and stunning. seokmin hopes his love is good enough for jisoo, because he knows jisoo deserves far more than he can give but he’ll still try. jisoo is everything he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> seoksoo makes me so soft and it's the most underrated ship!!  
> i guess this can sort of be a birthday present to seokmin, even though i didn't plan it at all.  
> wE, as a fandom, DESERVE MORE SEOKSOO FICS  
> comments and kudos make me smile so go ahead ~(˘▾˘~) || (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
